beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Beyblade School : deel 5
Het is een paar weken later, de dag voor het herfstbal. De outfits zijn klaar en de dates geregeld. Elina en Gingka kregen een tien voor hun sterrenkundeopdracht, en Kyoya had een negen. De repetities voor het herfstbal en de musical zijn in volle gang. Tijdens de generale van het herfstbaloptreden: " oké, zullen we "The Nights" nog één keer oefenen? Dan kunnen we het meteen goed afstemmen met Dashan." Dashan was de invaldrummer van Galaxy Heart, omdat Gingka bij sommige liedjes moest zingen. " Goed idee. Iedereen op zijn plaats... Oké, we kunnen beginnen." Gingka begint: Once upon a younger year, When all our shadows disappeared, The animals inside came out to play, When face to face with all our fears, Learned our lessons through the tears, Made memories we know would never fade. Gingka, Elina, Kyoya, Lillian en Nile: He said: one day you'll leave this world behind, So live a life you will remember, My father told me when I was just a child, These are the nights that never die, My father told me. Elina: When thunder clouds start pouring down, Light a fire they can't put out, Carve their name into those shinning stars, He said: go adventure far beyond these shores, Don't forsake this life of yours, I'll guide you home, no matter where you are. Gingka en Elina: One day my father, he told me: Dear, don't let it slip away, When I was just a kid I heard him say, When you get older, your wild life, Will live for younger days, Think of me if ever you're afraid. Gingka, Elina, Kyoya, Lillian en Nile: He said: one day you'll leave this world behind, So live a life you will remember, My father told me when I was just a child, These are the nights that never die, My father told me. Elina: These are the nights that never die, My father told me. Elina en Gingka: My father told me. " en, hoe klonk dat?" " Geweldig! En je drumt fantastisch, Dashan!" " Dankje." "Zullen we fireflies ook nog even doen? Dan kun jij wel even blijven kijken, Dashan." "ik vind het goed." "oké, daar gaan we:" Kyoya: you would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as i fell asleep, 'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare. allemaal: I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems. Nile: Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread.'' allemaal: I'd like to make myself believe, ''that planet Earth turns slowly. ''''Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, ''Cause everything is never as it seems.'' Elina, Victoria, Lillian en Celia: Leave my door open just a crack (please take me away from here ( Kyoya en Nile))'' '''Cause I feel like such an insomniac (please take me away from here ''( Kyoya en Nile))'' why do I tire of counting sheep? (please take me away from here ''( Kyoya en Nile))'' when I'm far too tired to fall asleep. Elina: To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell. but I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre. 'cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. allemaal: I'd like to make myself believe'' that planet Earth turns slowly Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems.'' I'd like to make myself believe, ''that planet Earth turns slowly. ''Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I fall asleep) I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, Because my dreams are bursting at the seams... "En, wat vond je ervan?" " Jullie zijn echt geweldig. Dat word de beste avond ooit!" iedereen lacht. Dashan had gelijk. Het zou beslist een geweldige avond worden! Categorie:Beyblade school Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Beyblade school: hoofdstukken